For background, reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,597,792, 5,305,387, 5,208,868, 5,181,252, 4,989,271, 4,922,542, 4,644,581 and 4,455,675. Reference is also made to the commercially available Bose QUIET COMFORT headset and the commercially available QUIET COMFORT 2 headphones. The QUIET COMFORT 2 headphones embody the invention disclosed herein and is incorporated by reference herein.